el deseo a un sakura
by sakura dragneel
Summary: es el segundo hanami de lucy, natsu le promete una cita, un deseo, algunos poemas, y algunos rivales de amores.one-shot. mi primer fic. pasen y lean. pliss.


El sakura de los deseos.

**Este es el primer fic que subo, espero que les guste, acepto felicitaciones, saludos, sugerencias, quejas (aunque con esas me deprimo).**

**Espero terminar pronto los otros fics que estoy haciendo para subirlos y que me digan que les parecen. Un abrazo muy grande a todas(os) las(os) que lean este fic. El primero en subir, y ojala no el ultimo XD**

Fairy tail no me pertenecen, son de hiro mashima-sama, y los derechos le corresponden a el. 

¡A leer!

-0-

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de magnolia. Toda la ciudad estaba alegre y festejando, ya que hoy se celebra el famoso hanami y en la noche los cerezos estarán en arcoíris.

Y cierto gremio estaba más emocionado que toda la ciudad mientras preparaban su fiesta nocturna.

-¡bien muchachos! Tenemos que terminar antes del atardecer- ordenaba erza mientras supervisaba la construcción de un teatro al aire libre en el patio del gremio.

-¡muchachos! Todos los que quieran entrar en el concurso vengan conmigo-anunciaba mirajein con brillos en los ojos y un aura de emoción rodeándola.

-¡los poemas son hombrunos!-afirmaba elfman emocionado. Porque el concurso era uno de poemas.

-¡los poemas son de niñas!-grito gajeel desde una de las mesas ocasionando una pelea entre el, elfman y todas las mujeres del gremio que se sintieron ofendidas.

Mientras tanto una rubia suspiraba en la barra del gremio.

-¿Qué te sucede Lucy?-pregunto cana mientras se sentaba junto a Lucy con una copa de vino.

-no es nada importante cana- dijo Lucy, luego voltea a ver a cana y se fija en la copa de vino.

-¿oye cana?-pregunta Lucy haciendo que cana deje de prestarle atención a la copa y la deje en la barra.

-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-pregunta la mejor bebedora de fairy tail.

-¿Por qué no estás con tu barril de vino?, ¿y en vez de eso estas con una copa?-pregunta la rubia señalando la copa con la mirada.

-¡ah esto!-dijo tomando la copa nuevamente-es que estoy tratando de tomar lo menos posible se alcohol, quiero estar sobria para la noche-respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que Lucy se espanto al escuchar eso-_¿cana tratando de no beber?, es el fin del mundo-_pensó Lucy algo pálida

-¿Por qué quieres estar sobria para la noche?-pregunta Lucy tratando de sonreír.

-¡es que esta noche hay un concurso de bebida y yo voy a ganarlo!-grito cana de la emoción mientras ponía in pie en la barra y el otro sobre el banco, colocando un brazo en su cintura y con otro apuntaba el cielo mientras de sus ojos destilaban estrellitas **(si alguna vez han visto soul eater es la pose de dios de Black*star) **

-ya veo-responde con una gotita en la nuca y las manos al frente, claramente nerviosa.

-Lucy… ¿sabes dónde está natsu?- pregunta lissana apareciendo de repente espantando a Lucy mas de lo que estaba.

-natsu…-susurra Lucy para luego soltar otro suspiro.

-¿Lucy?... ¡acabas de suspirar por natsu!-grito happy emocionado apareciendo por detrás.

-¡happy! ¿Cuándo apareciste?... ¡y no estaba suspirando!-se apresuro a decir la rubia. Mintiendo.

-¡ah happy! ¿Has visto a natsu?-repitió su pregunta lissana.

-¿a natsu?...no… de hecho yo también lo estoy buscando. Cuando desperté no estaba en casa, pero dejo una nota.- Respondió el felino azul.

-¿una nota?-preguntan todas a la vez mirando al exeed.

-¡aye! La nota decía que estaría ocupado y no volvería hasta tarde.

-¡hasta tarde!-grito Lucy repentinamente mientras se levantaba y estampaba las manos en la mesa.

-¿qué sucede Lucy?, ¿Por qué esa reacción?-pregunto mirajein a la rubia que lucía enojada y algo ¿celosa?

-si Lucy, ¿Por qué te pones así?-pregunto esta vez cana.

-bueno… es que- Lucy dudaba si contarles o no.- es que natsu me prometió que pasaríamos _toda_ la fiesta juntos, ya que la ultima vez no pude verlo porque me enferme.-termino confesando Lucy al pensar que natsu y ella estarían solos, ya que happy tendría una cita con charle.

-oh… es por eso- susurro la albina menor con la cabeza gacha y la mirada tapada por su flequillo

-lissana ¿estás bien?- pregunta el gatico preocupado y volando cerca de su "mama"

-no es nada happy- negó con la cabeza-es solo que tenía pensado pedirle a natsu una cita… para recuperar el tiempo perdido-confeso la albina tratando de colocar su mejor sonrisa, pero cuando dejo la palabra "cita" a Lucy le dolió el pecho sin razón.

-_cita…_- susurro muy despacio, que nadie la escucho.

-Lucy… creo que deberías ir a buscar a natsu. El te prometió una cita… y tiene que cumplir- dijo lissana algo cabizbaja al pensar que la cita de natsu es con Lucy y no con ella.

-¿ci-cita?... ¡yo nunca dije que fuera una cita!-aclaro Lucy con un grito para luego salir corriendo del gremio en busca del DS.

-lissana…-llamo mirajein-estoy orgullosa de ti-declaro la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿orgullosa por qué?-pregunto la menor

-por permitirle a Lucy tener a natsu-respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia su hermana y limpiaba la barra.

-bueno… después de todo natsu solo me ve como su hermana-aclaro cabizbaja pero con una sonrisa sincera.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba cierto DS de fuego escribiendo algo en un papel.

-¡listo!-grito eufórico mientras daba brinquitos con su papel en la mano.

-ahora a ponerlo en el sakura de los deseos-anuncio contento pero a la vez muy serio mientras se dirigía a un gran cerezo en lo profundo del bosque.

Cuando llego al gran sakura tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo coloco en un hueco del árbol que estaba adornado con algunas velas y escritura antigua, que decía "_sakura de los deseos_" ese árbol tenía bastante decoración, como una lámpara y un sello sagrado.

Natsu luego de colocar el papel en el agujero corto una pequeña ramita de sakura con tres flores, junto sus manos con la flor en ellas y susurro al mismo tiempo que sus manos ardían.

-por favor gran sakura, concédeme este, mi mayor deseo- rogo al árbol para luego esparcir las cenizas de la ramita que había quemado es su cabeza y hombros.

-¡bien! Con esto termino-finalizo el peli-rosa para luego regresar a su hogar, ya que era hora del almuerzo y ya tenía hambre, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo se le estaba olvidando, algo importante.

-¡bueno que más da! Me muero de hambre.

Mientras tanto en las calles de magnolia.

-moo~ ¡natsu donde estas!- se quejaba una rubia mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire- y yo que he estado esperando tanto para este día…-susurraba muy despacio, casi para ella misma.

-¡hola Lucy!- saludo loke auto invocándose repentinamente espantando a la rubia.

-¡kya!... ¡loke! No vuelvas a hacer eso, me espantaste- reclamaba la maga estelar con una mano en su pecho por la impresión.

-lo siento Lucy, pero es que te quería preguntar algo importante-aclaro el espíritu del león mientras se arreglaba las gafas con brillitos y chispitas alrededor.

-¿algo importante?- cuestiono intrigada la rubia.

-así es-respondió leo-me gustaría preguntarte ¿si te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?, hoy, ahora-pregunto tranquilo pero levemente sonrojado.

-lo siento loke pero quede con natsu,… se supone que nos veríamos en el gremio hace 2 horas-respondió algo deprimida por la ausencia del mata dragones.

-¿con natsu?, si se supone que se verían en el gremio el debería estar contigo ahora… anda vamos, aunque sea una cita entre amigos- insistió/suplico el león.

-de acuerdo-suspiro derrotada-pero solo de amigos-aclaro la maga- además de que quiero estar libre para el atardecer-condiciono la rubia seriamente, ya que quería pasar esa noche con natsu.(¡sin doble sentido ah! XD)

-está bien mi querida Lucy, estarás libre para el atardecer-accedió con gozo y corazoncitos rodeándolo el león tomándola en brazos estilo nupcial y se la llevaba.

-¡loke! ¡Bájame!, esto es vergonzoso- exigía Lucy sonrojada.

- te bajare cuando termine la cita- aclaro el león celestial.

Faltaba una hora para el atardecer, Lucy y loke se entretenían mucho en su cita, mientras que en casa de cierto peli-rosa se formaba un escándalo.

-¡rayos!, ¡me quede dormido!, ¡happy! ¿Por qué no me despertaste?- reclamaba furioso natsu al pequeño exeed azul.

-¡es que apenas llegue del gremio hace 5 minutos!, ¡además estabas muy tranquilo durmiendo!-aclaro el gato mientras esquivaba los almohadazos que le proporcionaba natsu.

-¡pero happy!, ¡te dije que me despertaras si me quedaba dormido!, ¡hoy tengo una cita con Lucy!-grito el DS sin pensar en sus palabras.

-¿una cita?...-proceso la información el gatito-¡estas admitiendo que es una cita!, ¡TE GUUUSSSTA LUCY!-Se burlo eufórico el exeed mientras señalaba el sonrojo de su amigo-¡además estas sonrojado!, ¡es la mejor prueba!-señalo el gato, pero fue callado por un almohadazo en la cara.

-¡solo es una cita de amigos!-aclaro el dragón aun sonrojado.

-_aunque me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos-_pensó, o creyó pensar el DS mirando a un lado, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo murmuro.

-¿Qué dijiste~?- canturreo el gatito con una patita en la boca y una sonrisa picara.

-¿no tenias una cita con charle?- pregunto el mata dragones cambiando de tema para evitar cualquier explicación.

Entonces, de repente se escucho el sonido de un toca discos parando bruscamente, happy palideció, y luego de 5 segundos reacciono.

-¡AH!, ¡es cierto!, ¡charle se va a enfadar conmigo!, ¡nos vemos natsu!-se despidió el gatito sacando sus alas-¡AYA VOY CHARLE!, ¡AYE!-anuncio el gatito, se posiciono, y comenzó a bolar a su máxima velocidad, dejando una estela de polvo detrás.

Natsu soltó un largo suspiro, seguramente Lucy se enfadaría con el por su retraso, pero todavía tenía la noche para compensarlo. Se dio un baño, se peino, y arreglo, colocándose su nuevo atuendo. (El que usa en la saga del torneo de magos en el manga) y por último, su bufanda.

Ya era tarde, así que salió directo al gremio. Donde suponía estaría la rubia.

A la salida de un restaurant.

-¡gracias por todo loke! Me divertí mucho-agradeció la rubia mientras se despedía del espíritu.

-¡adiós Lucy! También me divertí-se despidió el espíritu leo mientras desaparecía hacia su mundo.

-¡bien! Ahora a buscar a natsu-anuncio decidida mientras emprendía dirección a la casa de natsu. Donde suponía, debería estar.

En el gremio.

-oye mira ¿has visto a Lucy?-pregunto el peli-rosa llegando al gremio, al no ver a la rubia allí.

-¿a Lucy?, creí que estaría contigo. Salió a buscarte en la mañana-respondió mira extrañada al no ver a Lucy con natsu.

-¿buscándome?-pregunto incrédulo.

-si, te estaba buscando por qué no llegaste a buscarla cuando le prometiste estar con ella toda la fiesta- respondió algo irritada por que natsu dejo sola a su amiga.

-es que estuve ocupado por la mañana, luego se me olvido y me quede dormido, cuando desperté lo recordé- respondió algo nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡bueno natsu a que esperas!, ¡ve a buscarla!- exigió la albina haciendo espabilar a natsu.

-¡AH!, ¡sí!, ¡ya voy!, ¡AYA VOY LUCY!, ¡AYE!-grito el DS mientras se preparaba, y luego comenzó a correr a máxima velocidad, buscando el aroma de Lucy para encontrarla.

-se parece tanto a ti amor- dijo charle sentada en las piernas de happy mientras lo abrazaba sentados en la barra.

- ¡aye! así es corazón-respondió el felino, luego beso a charle de forma romántica.

-¡ah!, ¿y ustedes 2 desde cuando están tan acaramelados?- pregunto mira con una sonrisa "inocente". Y los dos gatos no hicieron más que sonrojarse y guardar silencio.

Ya avía anochecido, Lucy buscaba a natsu por los alrededores de de la casa de este, pero no los encontraba.

Entonces vio a lo lejos un brillo de colores, sin pensar se dirigió a este, se encontró un camino de tierra que parecían escalones formados por raíces, lo siguió y el brillo se iso más fuerte. Cuando llego al final de este se encontró en un claro, con un gran sakura en el centro de este. El sakura estaba en arcoíris mientras caían sus pétalos… Estaba realmente hermoso.

-¡qué bonito!- exclamo mientras apreciaba el árbol, entonces noto que en un agujero del árbol, sobresalía un papel. Se molesto al principio pensando que algún idiota uso del agujero como basurero.

Se dirigió a este para quitarlo, y cuando estuvo a punto de arrugarlo se dio cuenta de algo-"_es un poema_" –pensó. En el titulo decía: "_el sakura de los deseos. Por natsu dragneel_". Lucy se sorprendió al ver que el poema era de natsu y comenzó a leerlo.

-Poema-

_El sakura de los deseos._

_Natsu dragneel._

_Oh, árbol de cerezo que tanto quiero, por favor, concédeme este, mi único y mayor deseo._

_Oh sakura, has que Lucy me quiera, como yo la quiero._

_Oh mi árbol de cerezo, te suplico, concédeme mi mayor deseo, que Lucy me quiera, como yo la quiero._

_Y ante las mil flores que caen esta noche, te digo, el amor de Lucy, es todo lo que te pido._

_Porque mi amor por ella, es mas abrumador, que tus flores en primavera, es más dulce, que las rosas más bellas, y más hermoso, que las estrellas._

_Oh querido sakura, escucha mis plegarias, as que Lucy, mi amada, escuche estas palabras._

_Dame el valor de confesarle, lo que siento por ella,_

_Y te pido, oh gran sakura,_

_As que Lucy me ame, como yo la amo a ella…_

-fin del poema-

Lucy quedo en shock, nunca pensó que natsu pudiera ser tan tierno y romántico…. Una pequeña lagrima de alegría escapo de su ojo derecho. No podía creer que natsu estaba enamorado de ella. ¡De ella y no de lissana!

Lucy se sentía llena de gozo. No era la única que quería que su amor fuera correspondido como ella creía, después de este poema tendría el valor para confesársele a natsu, sin temor a una negativa por parte de él.

-¿Lucy?-se escucho una vos familiar desde atrás, era natsu.

-natsu…

-Lucy, que bueno que te encuentro-exclamaba emocionado el dragón-… tenía miedo de que te pasara algo- confeso apenado pero con su sonrisa, y un leve sonrojo, y esa sonrisa ocasiono un suspiro en Lucy.

-Lucy, ¿por qué estas…?pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Lucy se abalanzo sobre él y lo callo con un beso.

¡Por kami! Lucy estaba besando a natsu. Un beso torpe y sin experiencia, pero tierno, a natsu le costó entender la situación, pero no tardo en corresponder.

Un beso romántico, lleno de amor y pasión, natsu abrazo a Lucy por la cintura aprisionándola contra su pecho, mientras que ella se sostenía del cuello de este con sus brazos, natsu mordió leve y descaradamente el labio inferior de Lucy, ocasionando en ella un gemido que aprovecho para adentrar su lengua en la boca de ella, saboreando cada rincón de esta y luego comenzar una guerra entre la lengua de Lucy y la de él. Y todo eso sin tener experiencia alguna con los besos, fue instinto puro. Cuando los pulmones de los magos exigieron oxigeno se separaron lentamente.

-y eso… ¿Por qué fue?-pregunto el mago de fuego entrecortadamente por el cansancio, y muy sonrojado, claro que no tanto como Lucy.

-porque te amo-respondió con total sinceridad y una sonrisa para luego depositar un corto dese en los labios del peli-rosa. (Un pikito, como lo llamamos en chile)

-_"por que me ama… ¡mi deseo se cumplió!, ¡genial se cumplió!, ¡Lucy me ama!"-_pensó el mago muy feliz por la situación. Después de todo, ¿Quién no estaría feliz si se cumple tu mayor deseo?, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo?

-yo también te amo Lucy-aclaro el dragón juntando sus frentes. Pero cuando abrió los ojos para separarse se fijo que _su _rubia tenía un papel en la mano. – _"no puede ser… ¡es mi poema!"- _pensó avergonzado y se sonrojo a más no poder, Lucy había leído ese vergonzoso poema…

-bueno natsu… ¿vamos al gremio?-pidió la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de él y entrelazaban sus dedos.

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto nervioso-"_ojala no sea lo que estoy pensando"-_suplico mentalmente salamander.

-pues es obvio-lo mira sonriente-el concurso está por empezar… y vamos a participar-respondió maliciosamente, pero como niña pequeña la rubia mientras jalaba del brazo a natsu.

-¿t-te refieres al concurso de poemas?- tartamudeo nervioso al pensar que todo el gremio se podía enterar de su vergonzoso poema.

-si, ese mismo-respondió contenta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, natsu palideció.

-¡no le voy a leer _ese_ poema a todo el gremio!-grito/aclaro el DS de fuego pálido de vergüenza.

-oh vamos natsu, no es tan malo, haslo por mi siii~-suplico la rubia tratando de convencerlo.

-*suspiro*está bien, pero con una condición- pidió el dragón

-¿una condición?-pregunto suponiendo que la aria hacer algo vergonzoso al frente de todo el gremio.

-siquiera que tu también leas un poema frente al gramio- respondio burlón, de seguro el gremio se burlaría del poema de él, así que prefería compartir la vergüenza a pasarla solo.

-bueno, si es así tendría que pasar a casa a buscar uno que hice hace poco, y que me parece perfecto para la ocasión- dijo un tanto pensativa si hacerlo o no.

-¡bien, esta decidido!- sentencio natsu, para luego dirigirse a casa de Lucy y al gremio tomados de las manos.

En el gremio, 15 minutos después.

-bien ¡todos!, ¡esta es la última oportunidad para entrar en el concurso de "fairy poemas"!-exclamo mirajein desde la barra donde hacían las inscripciones.

-¡nosotros también entraremos!-avisaron natsu y Lucy desde la entrada del gremio.

-oh, qué bien que quieran entrar-opino mira-justo a tiempo, faltan 5 minutos para empezar.-anuncio, natsu y Lucy se inscribieron y esperaron su turno. Que era el último, y lo harán juntos.

Paso una hora entre poemas odas y romance.

Erza fue la primera con su oda a las armaduras, luego cana con "lo bueno de la cerveza", después elfman con su "un verdadero hombre", reedus con su oda al arte y así sucesivamente con la mayoría del gremio.

-¡bien muchachos!, ¡ahora vienen los poemas de natsu y Lucy que decidieron decirlos juntos!-anuncio la mesera del gremio mientras una luz ilumino el mini teatro al aire libre que habían construido, y en este natsu y Lucy listos con sus poemas y esos pájaros micrófono.

-*se aclara la garganta* bien, este es más un deseo que un poema, se lo dedicare a Lucy, con todo mi corazón, aquí va- hablo natsu por el micrófono listo para recitar su poema.

-poema leído por natsu-

_El sakura de los deseos._

_Natsu dragneel._

_Oh, árbol de cerezo que tanto quiero, por favor, concédeme este, mi único y mayor deseo._

_Oh sakura, has que Lucy me quiera, como yo la quiero._

_Oh mi árbol de cerezo, te suplico, concédeme mi mayor deseo, que Lucy me quiera, como yo la quiero._

_Y ante las mil flores que caen esta noche, te digo, el amor de Lucy, es todo lo que te pido._

_Porque mi amor por ella, es mas abrumador, que tus flores en primavera, es más dulce, que las rosas más bellas, y más hermoso, que las estrellas._

_Oh querido sakura, escucha mis plegarias, as que Lucy, mi amada, escuche estas palabras._

_Dame el valor de confesarle, lo que siento por ella,_

_Y te pido, oh gran sakura,_

_As que Lucy me ame, como yo la amo a ella…_

-fin del poema-

-¡bravo natsu!, ¡eso fue genial!-alababan los del gremio después de escuchar el poema. Natsu solo se sonrojo y le paso el micro a Lucy.

-bien. Este poema se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amigo natsu. Ojala les guste-anuncio Lucy muy sonriente, todo el gremio guardo silencio y espero ansioso el poema.

-poema leído por Lucy-

_Un dragón en mi corazón_

_Lucy hartfilia._

_En este mundo, existe cierto dragón, que me robo el corazón._

_Es de cabello rozado, ojos oscuros, y un gran corazón._

_Su sonrisa, un suspiro me saco, con su flama, mi alma fría calentó, y entre sus brazos, del peligro me protegió._

_La soledad en sus ojos, mi corazón rompió, al saber que su padre, solo y triste lo dejo._

_Con una sonrisa en mis labios, y mi corazón dispuesto, su soledad me propuse borrar, y así, tal vez, lograrlo cautivar._

_Ese dragón con sus alas de fuego, la armadura de mi corazón rompió, el siempre pensando en sus amigos, y jamás en su corazón._

_Cuando en el corazón de ese dragón, una hermosa ninfa olvidada reapareció, la soledad y tristeza me abordo._

_Pero mi corazón se estremeció, cuando fue rodeado por dos alas de dragón, y con el fuego se su voz me confesó._

"_el corazón de este dragón, solo posee una dueña, un espíritu del cielo, que brilla como las estrellas"_

_Y mi corazón desbocado, cual corcel liberado, cuando el gran dragón , en mis labios un beso, con toda su alma planto._

"_te amo", me susurro al oído, "también te amo", fue mi respuesta._

_en el cielo estrellado, a un lado de la luna, juntos volábamos, con nuestro amor liberado._

_En el firmamento, con la firma de las estrellas, dejamos marcado, "el corazón de un dragón, solo lo puede poseer una estrella"_

Todos en el gremio estaban el silencio, y con la mandíbula en el piso, la primera el hablar fue levi poniéndose de pie y aplaudiendo.

-¡fue maravilloso Lucy!, ¡el mejor poema que allá escuchado!-alabo la maga de las letras, y gracias a eso todo el gremio se unió a felicitarla desde las gradas. Risas, gritos y alguna riña era lo que se escuchaba, hasta que un grito los callo a todos.

¡CALLENSE!-exigió el dragón de fuego-¡tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles a todos, pero en especial…!-(momento de suspenso)-¡… a Lucy!-finalizo el mago, miro a Lucy a los ojos, se incoó frente a ella, beso su mano derecha y pregunto fuerte y claro, pero con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Lucy!... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunta al peli-rosa dejando impactado a todo en el gremio. Incluso a la aludida.

Lucy derramo una pequeña lágrima de emoción para luego saltar sobre él y caer al piso, y después, besarlo de la forma más romántica posible.

-¿eso fue un "si"?-pregunta natsu.

-por supuesto tonto- responde Lucy.

Fin.

-0-

-fin-finalizaba un cuento para dormir un hombre de cabello azul negruzco sin camisa a dos pequeños en una cama.

-ese no puede ser el fin… ¿verdad tío grey?- preguntaba un pequeño de diez años con ojos de color chocolate y el cabello lila claro, casi rosa oscuro.

-tiene que ser algo más lindo- exigía una pequeña de 7 años de cabello rubio oscuro y las puntas rosa claro, con ojos oscuros y de color jade.

-bueno niños, esto es parte de la historia, ¿Por qué no le preguntan a sus padres mañana que los vengan a buscar?-decía un mago de hielo mientras se levantaba de la cama de sus "sobrinos", ya que esa noche los hijos de su mejor amigo/rival venían a visitar a su hija y a jugar con ella, además de pasar la noche.

-¿tú crees que papa natsu nos cuente el final? Ailin- chan-preguntaba el hermanito mayor a su hermanita.

-tal vez mama Lucy nos lo cuente ryuji –nii-respondia la pequeña.

-bien niños, es hora de dormir-se despedía grey con un beso en la frente de ambos niño, pero entonces aparece una niña de 8 años en la puerta, arrastrando a un osito. Tenía ojos celestes muy claros y su cabello liso el dos trenzas era azul marino.

-papi –sama, Amelia tiene sueno-decía la pequeña restregándose un ojo.

-oh ben, vamos sonde mami-chan Amelia.-decia mientras la cargaba en brazos.-buenas noches riuji-kun, Ailin-chan.

-buenas noches-se despidieron los niños, ya con las luces apagadas se dispusieron a dormir abrazados mientras pensaban en la linda forma en que mami y papi se conocieron.

Fin.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y alguna sugerencia, o agradecimiento, etc.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡AYE!**


End file.
